Shadow's Ice Maiden
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Alone. That was how I died. Now I refuse to repeat that. I even refuse to live alone. Pack means everything to me. I won't let anything happen to my pack. Now if I was to die it will not be alone, nor will I live alone. I will protect them. Rimuru is pack. Souei is pack as well. Now if only I can survive the stupid summer in one piece. OC x Souei
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I should be updating my already made stories. But this would not get out of my head. Hope you enjoy. Everything belongs to the artist and creator and I own only the two OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1 - Wait I died?

Cold….it's too cold…

[Resistance to Cold complete]

The blood…it's staining the snowy ground…

[Skills: Snow acquired - Cold and Snow skills combined...New Skill: Winter acquired]

Am I going to die like this? As a penniless adult? I could cry…

[Incomplete data...searching skill set...Acquiring new Extra Skill: Pearl Tears]

I just wanted to learn….

[Assessing data…Unique Skill: Scholar]

Please shut up...let me sleep…

-XxX-

 _[Resist to cold...building a body to resist freezing temperature. Skills Snow and Winter assembling...Complete sync. Turning bodily tear fluids into Pearl Tears. Complete. Syncing Scholar. Complete]_

 _[Processing soul transfer...Soul and Body Complete]_

-XxX-

Opening my eyes I blinked at the sight of white in front of me. Sitting up I saw that there was nothing but snow for miles. Looking down I saw I was nude. Quickly covering myself I wondered what had happened to me. Feeling the snow I realized I wasn't cold...though I should seeing as I was nude.

Pushing my long, now seeing it, white hair out of my face I tried to think of what had happened to me last time I was awake. Looking down at my body I saw I was rather thin with a nice sized bust. If I had a mirror in front of me I could dare say I would be cute, though I wasn't sure if my face was pretty or not. Gazing over the snow I figured I was nowhere near my home, which begged the question as to what had happened.

Images and feelings of cold as I was traveling the northern part of Japan. A memory of...dying alone in the mountains when the snow lounge was hit by an avalanche, being impaled with a rafter beam. I blinked at that memory. I died? ...WAIT, I DIED?!

Then where was I?

 _[You are currently in the snowy mountains on the Continent of Eternal Ice.]_

"Who said that?" my voice sounded soft and sweet. Though it was a whisper it was really loud in the winter air. Almost as if the wind was trying to carry as far as it could before it disappears.

 _[The skill Scholar.]_

Sighing I looked around, well that answered that even if it meant a 'thing' was speaking to me in my mind. Walking around the field to see if there was something I could use to cover myself, I was only able to find rocks and snow; rolling hills with the gentle snowfall coming down adding to the ever layer of snow on the ground.

Hey Scholar? Is there anything in the general area that I can makeshift clothes out of?

 _[You can build clothes out of the snow under your feet as you have a Winter and Snow controlling skill]_

Blinking I thought about it. Might as well try it, I mean I have nothing to lose. I mean it could last until I got actual clothes.

Thinking of clothes I felt the snow under me twitch and move to my command. Soon I was thought about the clothes I wore back in my other life, I was covered. Looking down at my work I saw a light blue tank and dark blue mini shorts with a white jacket over top, being long enough to cover me till my knees, on my feet though were bare. Looking over my outfit I found I liked it better than my other life outfit. It was even formed with snow but turned into cloth, or at least the snow morphed to look it. Standing still I breathed deeply to try to figure out where I was. Calming my mind like I liked to meditate I heard a voice.

{Magic Sense Acquired - Snow Pressure Acquired}

I blinked at that. It wasn't the same voice as Scholar but whatever...going back to calming my senses I realized I was scanning the surrounding area. So far nothing but snow until I sensed something in the mountain nearby. It was deep and dark in its aura from whatever my skill stated. Sighing I shrugged and headed in it direction. I mean I need someone to tell me what the hell was going on. And I felt a pull toward it. Like I needed to go to it.

The winter wind seemed to be pulling me towards the direction I wanted to go instead of pushing away from it. As I walked I saw a few animals but they seemed to run as soon as they saw me. Which I didn't care, it was normal. Few small monsters ran as well, I did stare at them as they ran. Whatever I was now meant that I wasn't human anymore. I saw a few people as well. They ran from me as well, though I never did anything to warrant that reaction. But I decided to not take it personally. Eventually I made it to the mountain.

Entering I used [Magic Sense] to work my way around. Few monsters tried to attack but I simply buried them in compacted snow and used the freezing winds from keeping them from digging out, thus using [Snow Pressure]. Continuing my walk in the mountain I saw some herbs and what seemed like ore around the area. Though pretty I ignored them to find the source of the aura that was filling the cave. Following the magic sense I came to a part of the cave that led to a turn. Walking the turn I saw something that made my eyes widen, it looked like a seal. Like a Magic Seal.

I mean I had seen a lot of seals in my manga from back in my other life, so I walked over to it curious as to what was sealed away. Stopping in front of it I saw something was on the other side but all I could tell about it was it was watching me carefully. Tilting my head I raised my hand to the seal, it crackled at me. Hmm.

"Anyone on the other side?" I called out, I was a little stunned at how sweet my voice sounded in a tone louder than a whisper. But it wasn't worthy of paying any extra attention to.

"What do you want child?" a gruff voice stated.

"Nothing much. Felt a strong presence in here and thought why not investigate." I stated honestly.

"Heh, you felt like coming to your doom then."

"Well you can't do much with this seal correct? And I'm bored after waking up here. You're the first interesting thing I found."

"Waking up here? Child are you an Otherworlder or a Unique?"

"Depends on what those are." I stated as I sat on a nearby rock so I could talk to my current companion without growing tired of standing.

"Someone summoned from another world or reborn after death here so to speak."

"Then yeah I am. I was a traveler visiting foreign areas when I died."

"I see, interesting. But you should not waste your time. I will not grant you anything." The gruff voice huffed.

I blinked. "Did I ask for something? No I did not. I simply followed my instinct to what I wanted."

"And what child could you possibly want from me? Know that I will not grant it."

"You are already granting it."

"What?" the confusion was so real that I had to smile. The shadow from the seal did a small head tilt. It was kind of cute.

"I simply wanted to find what the [Magic Sense] went crazy about but now that I know, I don't see why I would want anything else. After all I simply wanted to converse with you."

"You're a strange one child. Do you not sense what I am?"

"Nope."

A low echoed growl seemed to come over the empty cavern. I had looked up and around at the cavern around me for a moment before my eyesight slowly turning around to the only way out. "You should leave child."

I could feel the way the wind shifted, something was coming. Turning to the hall I saw a large yeti like creature come into view. I blinked at it as it stood with a bunch of smaller yeti like creatures stood near it. The large yeti looked to be holding a club or sorts while the rest came barehanded.

"You, child, you look like a good plaything. Let's go."

I blinked. "No way you snowman wannabe." I stated bluntly. I heard the gruff voice behind me choke a little while the yeti's in front of me look shocked. The smaller ones seemed to shift in an uncomfortable way while the bigger one growled at me.

"You, a human, dare disobey me?"

"You dare call me a 'plaything'?" I stated in a mocking kind of way.

"I'll have you know-"

"That you're an idiot?" I asked with a sweet smile. I think I heard the sealed being behind me cough out a laugh.

I could see that I was angering the yeti. But that small laugh from the sealed being made me feel great. I don't know why but I wanted to be his friend. With that in mind I decided who it was I would be nice to and who I would sass at.

"That's it child! You aren't worthy of being my plaything!"

"Such a shame. It sounded to be so wonderful." I sighed dramatically almost right after he got done talking.

"Child stop interrupting me!"

"Why?"

"Because I, Ranku! Am the leader of-"

"Why?"

"I was trying to tell you that I-"

"Why?"

"Child stop!"

"Why?"

The yeti seemed to turn red under his white fur as I secretly smiled at the fact I got the gruff voice behind me to laugh a little more. It made me feel great to be the sassy self that I was. I guess it goes against the image I had, cause if I look at myself now I look like a cute little thing. Turning my attention back to the yeti in front of me he was raising his club in turn to attack me. I blinked as I jumped off the rock I was on. "You've pushed me too far child. So you shall die."

"Hmm dying again would be such a pity to my new life." I stated as I saw the confused look on his face, I raised my hand and summoned the snow to attack him. I made it rough as a blade and compacted as I could as it cut into him. Though as I compancted the snow it turned into ice.

{Skill Acquired: Ice Blade}

He stumbled back at the fact that snow was gathering around me and more of them took the shape of blades ready to fire. "Ah an Ice Maiden. Despite you're rude behavior I'd might be willing to forgive your behavior towards the great master, Ranku if you bow to me now."

I blinked, turning to the seal, with the weapon ready to fire. "Is he a complete idiot?"

"Most likely."

"Do you mind if I bloody him up?"

"Why ask me?"

"It's your cave." I stated while the yeti was growling. "You'll be the one who has to stare it the mess if I leave later."

"Hmph. I could care less. Perhaps some red would brighten up this place…"

"My thought exactly." I smiled at the yeti who seemed to take a step back at my smile while the other yeti's shrunk back and a few ran.

Hmm, my first fight is against a yeti...how's my odds Scholar?

 _[You will win given that yeti's aren't smart. Play your cards right and you will win.]_

Perfect. Throwing the spear I got him in the lower leg, which he had tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. It was odd, I had no experience in fighting but it was like my body knew what to do with the weapons I seemed to make. But hey I wasn't going to complain at this point in time. Seeing as I was dodging the enraged yeti called Ranku I couldn't concentrate on making smaller spears. "Child make a golem!"

Blinking at the fact the one behind the seal was trying to help me, I jumped back and landed on a ledge and waved my arms around to gather the snow and small pieces of ice from the walls and ground. Rocks froze over as they came closer to me as it gathered together. Raising the snow and hardening it to ice crystals I saw a golem in the shape of a knight.

{Skill Acquired: Ice Golem}

Cool…

Attacking the yeti I used the wind to keep the other yeti's from leaving or interfering. Though it would seem that I was sucking the air out from them. I could feel the cold wind causing ice crystals to form in their throats. It was a little gruesome to feel with my new found powers but I wasn't about to let the underlings go free if they try to threaten me.

{Skill acquired: Asphyxiation}

Hmm still seems underhanded…but oh well.

Seeing his yeti followers fall I blinked at the fact he tried to run, using his underlings as shields from the golem. At this point I had blood all over my white and pale blue tank and jacket from his wounds. My golem knight held him at a kneeling position in front of me at this point, an ice blade to his throat. Now normally I should feel bothered about killing something, however… it didn't bother me. Should I be worried about that?

"W-wait you should let me g-go…"

"Why? After all you made it clear you wanted to 'play with me'. How many other girls became your plaything? Human, demon, or anything else? How many would there be if I let you go? So no, there's no real reason to let you go free. Sleep tight." And with that my golem sliced open his neck and I looked at the body.

"Hey child… if you consume that yeti you'll grow in power."

"Hmm? Sure I guess but first things first." I turned to my golem. "Carve out the fur from the yeti's." It nodded as I sigh as I turned to look at my snow made clothes being soiled by the yeti's blood. After the golem finished the tasked it returned to snow and fell to the ground. Now looking at that yeti's bodies I frowned. "I can't eat all of this."

Turning to the seal I heard a sound of question. "What child?"

"You hungry?"

"Of course child. I've been in here for a _very_ long time."

"Would you help me eat this if I let you out?"

"Huh?" the dumbfounded sound made me smile kindly as I made a second Golem and had it get started on a task of butchering the yetis. Walking over to the seal I looked over it. "You think you, a child, a demon with no name, could break this complex seal? Interesting let's see you try."

"Well. I mean I don't think I could break it, however… I could tamper with it to the point of making it explode."

"Eh? You'd only kill yourself."

"But you'd be free correct? So I just need to make sure it doesn't kill me."

"Hmm child you have a strange way of thinking."

"So I have been told. Ready for me to try this?"

"Heh, go for it child. And if you do live I'll gift you with a name."

"Hmm you don't have to. You've been very interesting. Plus food always taste better with company." I then started to move the seals symbols around trying to figure out a way to make it self destruct.

"Let me ask child. Would you become my subordinate if you live?"

"Nah, but you're good company so I'd think I'd rather call you a friend or family."

"Friend? Child you don't even know what kind of demon I am nor what I will do to you once I get out. How would you call me a friend when we met literally a while ago?"

"Because, my Sense pointed you out to be very interesting. And if you try to kill me then we'll have to fight to see who wins. But personally I don't care."

"You cared with that yeti…"

"He insulted me right away by thinking I was willing to become a plaything and then when he called me a Ice Maiden he dared to try again. You seem to proud to lower yourself to that. I respect that."

"..."

"Ready? I think I almost got it." I pushed the resisting symbols together causing a static explosion, it sent me back flying. I used the winter wind to catch me as it destroyed my golem that was done butchering the meat.

{Skill Acquired: Magic Sealing - Skill Acquired: Wind Manipulation}

Hmm? Wow it's easy to get skills here.

Lowering myself to the snow I walked over to the butchered meat as I felt the intense pressure come up behind me. I smiled as I turned around, but blinked when I saw it was a huge wolf. Uh Scholar what is he?

 _[The seal demon is a Ice Dire Wolf. A strong opponent, caution is advised.]_

"Well Child, I'm impressed you lived and even able to stand in my presence."

I twitched.

"Oho? Scared of me now child?"

"No...I want to hug you…"

This seemed to stun him.

"Why?"

"You look so fluffy and soft…" I twitched again as I saw him come closer. He seemed amused.

"As a reward for releasing me I'll allow it as I think of a name for you."

I jumped up quickly and raced over the rest of the way as I smoothed over his fur. It...it was so soft...like snow. And so white. "You're so pretty and soft." I stated happily as I gently petted him. He chuckled.

"I am an Ice Wolf. Would you like a name gifted from me?"

I blinked. "Well, I guess…" I sat near him as we ate the raw yeti meat. It was slightly hard for me, but it would have to do. I just had to visualize it like I was eating rare steak from back home. The meat was warm so it was easy fool my senses. Still though I'd look into cooking my meat next time.

"What about Yuko?"

I smiled as I felt a surge of power from that. Turning to my company I wondered.

"Would you like a name?"

He blinked his dark canine eyes at me before huffing in a laughing manner. "Sure Yuko."

"I was thinking Lycus Edur. I'll be Yuko Edur." I smiled as I saw his fur shine at the power that came from the naming. He shook his fur and stood at full height as he looked down at me.

"Every well Yuko. We shall be a pack mates."

I blinked at that but smiled. "Great is there anything you wanted to do now that you're free?"

He sank back down as he continued to eat. "Now that I'm free I want to head to the main continent to find the other Wolves. Perhaps build a new pack."

I hummed. "Okay how will we get there?"

Lycus looked at me stunned. "You'll really allow us to go? Even though you're a Ice Maiden?"

I frowned. "You want pack mates. And I hadn't seen any wolves out on my trip here, other than yeti's and humans so yes I'd be willingly to follow you to a warmer place for others. Plus if I get too hot I'll just make some snow for us to cuddle and roll around in."

"You know you behave very differently from when speaking with me than with the yeti."

"You are on my good side while that yeti was not. Why, does it bother you?"

"Not really."

As I ate I folded the slightly bloodied carved out yeti fur so I could trade in later.

-XxX-

Walking with Lycus out of the cave I saw a group of humans with weapons standing outside the entrance. Lycus growled at them though I petted his fur to calm him down turning to the humans I smiled. "Something you need?"

"W-woman what have you done?"

"You dare call Yuko to answer a meaningless question?" Lycus growled.

"Now now Lycus." I petted his fur behind his ears. Turning to the group I smiled again. "We seek to head to the mainland, anyone willing to part with a ship?"

"D-demon-"

"Oh and by the way, anyone know where the yeti's make camp?" I stated suddenly hit with an idea.

"E-eh?"

"You see I killed a Yeti called Ranku and a few of his underlings in there." Pointing inside the cave. "But a few got away. Think of it as payment for allowing us to travel by your boat." I smiled a business smile at them. They whispered to each other when an elder came forth.

"You're willingly to go save our women in exchange for a ship to the mainland?"

I blinked at the thought that yeti had already had women at his disposal. I frowned, which made a few of the humans flinch. "Where is his camp? I'll be sure to bring them all back to you."

"Elder surely we can't rely on demons for this?"

"We have no choice son."

"But it's a simple woman and a demon."

I growled and the snow around me gathered as he said that. "Be careful boy. I have a short fuse, so don't test me. Now where is the camp?"

"Over there."

Seeing he was pointing to the cave that was higher up the mountain, it couldn't be very deep. Lycus seemed to think the same. "And why do you need a demons help?"

"Because the higher you go up the mountain the colder it gets. We can't handle it."

"Hmph. Weak humans."

Throwing the carved yeti out to the humans I started towards the cavern that the humans pointed out. "Here. You'll have more use from that then me."

Walking with Lycus towards the entrance to the cave I saw that it indeed was not very deep. Few girls that I saw were about to be freezing to death. A simply semi-large yeti was watching over them. Looking over the area I saw that the other yeti's must have ran away completely. Catching the eyes of the women I held a finger to my mouth as I held out a hand for snow to be summoned. I turned the snow to an ice spear and threw it at the yeti. It hit him in the shoulder while the women flinched at the blood.

{Skill Acquired: Ice Spear}

When the yeti turned and started to charge Lycus sprang forward into battle. Walking over to the girls I smiled as I stood in between them and the yeti. As Lycus made quick work of his fight with the yeti I turned to the women, not too worried that he could get hurt. He would tell me if he needed help. "Anyone need help walking?"

"N-no...are you a demon?"

"An Ice Maiden actually. Come let's get you girls home." Making a ice shaped tub I helped each female in as my wolf companion killed the yeti. "Lycus got hurt at all?"

"No Yuko, yeti's aren't a threat to me."

Nodding I helped the last woman into the tub and began to use my winter wind controlling skill to push the tub along with my physical strength.. Getting it near the exit I used my ability to control the snow to move it around in order to make a fast track down to where I could see the town near the ocean. "Ready for a wild ride?"

"What?"

Not answering I pushed the tub over the edge and held on as I stirred it towards and through the forest and town. Ending at the town center the men all stopped and looked shocked at their females being in a ice tub arriving so suddenly into town. Soon men came calling names getting tears of joy as the humans hugged. Nodding at that I turned to the elder who came over. "You only wanted the trip to the mainland?"

"Yes"

"If you just get us to the edge of the mainland we can get to land from there." Lycus stated.

"Very well. I have prepared a ship for you. It's just needs food for us to supply for the trip."

"We can eat when we get to the mainland so no need to worry about us." Lycus stated and I agreed.

"If you're sure. The ship will be ready at dawn tomorrow."

-XxX- 5 hours later -XxX-

Running my hands through Lycus's fur I heard sounds of children around me. Looking up I saw the village kids whispering and trying to get others to come near us. Seeing a little girl get egged onto going first. I leaned against Lycus who decided to rest in the snow while I played with my snow controlling skill. Making dolls and controlling them with my winter skills. I was making it dance around with the snowflakes and wind. The kids seemed entertained with my makeshift puppet show. As more kids and even a few adults came over to watch them dance around as I played with the snow around me.

Soon a woman came over to me. It was one of the females that myself and my wolf companion had saved. She had clothing in her arm as she walked over. Few kids had whine when I stopped the puppet show as she came in front of me. "Yes?"

"Y-your clothes are dirty so I-I'd thought to bring you some fresh ones."

I blinked and smiled at her. "Thank you miss." Standing I took the clothes and slipped them on over my snowy clothes. She looked confused as did a few others as I dropped the snow down to the ground. Shifting the clothing to fit me better I smiled at the blue and white outfit she brought the snow around into the shape of a lotus, I hardened it to an ice crystal and held it to her.

"A gift for the clothes." I smiled as she took it and looked at the flower with wonder. She smiled at the sparkling ice flower. Seeing the children walk over to see it, few look very interested. A little girl walked over, causing many to stop and wait and see what would happen. I smiled at the small child. "Yes little one?"

"Do you know what a rose is?"

I blinked. "Yes I do."

"C-can you make me one?"

I smiled and waved my hand around for the snow to form a thorn less stemmed double rose. Crystallizing it with a few sparkle snowflakes in it I harden it to ice and held it out to the girl, whose eyes were sparkling in their own way. "I haven't seen many roses so I hope this will suffice."

"It's so pretty. Thank miss Ice!"

As we were waiting for dawn many women came for ice objects, offering money, gems and even normal objects and food for trade. A man came over with a large bag that could strap over an animal in exchange for a ice shaped mammal that could have been a doe from my world. Lycus was watching everyone who came near carefully. He told me that we should take the bag in exchange to hold the items we were given. Making a small herd of the doe like mammal on a platform and a few separate he thanked me before walking away with his ice crystallized sculpture.

A young woman started to walk over with an item in her hand and a man at her side. The man didn't look happy. Lycus seemed to have picked up on his this and watched him carefully. Smiling at the woman she knelt down in front of my seated position. "Can you fix this?"

She held out a hand held mirror but the frame was chipped and the handle was slightly broken. Taking into my hand I turned it over in different directions seeing the damage and wondering what I could do to fix it. The man started spewing things about not trusting demons and how his woman should just get over the broken item. Hearing her respond saying it was her mother's before she passed away, and that it meant dear to her. I decided I would fit it properly and add to the design with crystals.

Taking it and burying it the snow I held my hand over it to see if this would work. Feeling the process I heard what I was waiting for.

{New Skill: Crystal Manipulation}

Smiling I dug up the mirror, ignoring the gasps from the two humans as I looked over my work. The cracks and damage was fixed yes, but I refined the design and added crystals to the once empty gem spots. It was obvious that the mirror was expensive at one point but wear and tear made it look poorly made. Handing it out to the woman who had tears in her eye and the man speechless, she held it close to her heart.

"You fixed it to its prime. It looks exactly like how my mother bought it. Thank you." I smiled at her.

"No payment." When she held out a small amount of coin. The man looked shocked at these words.

"Why?" the distrust was in his voice and in his eyes.

"As someone who will never see her mother again, I understand the want to treasure whatever you have left of her." I smiled sadly. I died and was brought back into another world. I'd never see any of my family or friends again. The man's eyes softened and nodded as he took the woman with him. Sighing I leaned back against my wolf companion. I was feeling tired.

"You rest Yuko. I'll keep watch."

"Very well."

-xXx-

Feeling someone nudge me I opened my eyes to see Lycus waking me. Sitting up I walking with him to a semi large boat. Lycus had already set up the pack on his back with our new found money and supplies. Looking around I saw many children and the adults who I made things for waving goodbye at us. I smiled and waved before boarding the boat. Stepping barefoot on the boat a small layer of frost formed at my feet as I went over to a spot to sit and watch the waves and the Continent of Eternal Ice drift farther and farther away. Lycus though seemed uncomfortable with the fact he was over water so he stayed close to the center of the ship. I went over to him once the island was long gone from my sight and started to brush his fur with my fingers.

It was a long three weeks till the main continent came into view. Myself and Lycus chewed on ice and a few fruits the crew was willing to share. Lycus wasn't happy about the lack of meat but I made him sit when he started to stare at the crew members. At this that point I asked for them to fish up something before it got dangerous. It would seem they appreciated that.

"This is the closest point to the mainland that isn't a town. To the east is the Eastern Empire, to the West is the Dwarf Kingdom and South is the Jura Forest. I recommend going South or West. East wouldn't do you any good being demons and all." The captain stated as he and the crew waved goodbye at us as we jumped over the waters edge. Ice forming under Lycus feet as I rode on him. This continued for a few miles till we reached land. Lycus sat and rested while I looked at a map I was given from the crew shipwright. "Since we are looking for other wolves for the pack, best bet is to go to the Forest. We can hunt there as well."

"Agreed. I need something other than fish."

I smiled as I saw some large birds flying over head. Rising my hand I aimed and shot a ice spear at one of the larger birds. When it started to drop I used the wind to carry it over to myself and my companion. "Here, I can eat some of the fruit the crew men gave us."

"You have my thanks Yuko, though I would like to hunt for us as well." He said with a slight pout in his voice. "You think we'll see that flower you spoke of from before?"

"Well when we get to a point of settlement we can take turns at hunting. I'm not letting you do everything for this pack. And how knows to be honest, this is a new world for me. It might not be even here. But when we get to a stopping point I make you one." I smiled as I ate what seemed to be a peach but light blue. Food here seemed strange but Lycus was willing to tell me what was and was not edible. This world for one thing, had strange things to eat.

Lycus had taken an interest in the lotus flower I made back at our homeland when he saw it. He had asked about it a few times and even requested that I make him one when we had the materials for a collar for him. I was glad he liked them, lotus was my favorite flower so I didn't mind explaining what it was.

Walking at a steady pace as we headed towards the forest, ice forming under our feet from my own skill so we don't burn our feet from the summer heated ground. After walking for a few days we ate a few deer that looked like a bull as well and some fruit trees before continuing towards the thick of the forest. Lycus pointed out it was weird how we hadn't run into many demons or wolves since entering.

"Maybe there's a person or whatever keeping order here."

"Maybe." Lycus smelled the air and turned to the corner. Looking I saw what looked to be a type of Goblins they were riding wolves. Lycus and I stared at them as they seemed to be out on patrol. But that couldn't be. Seeing a tall goblin walk over he asked what we were doing.

"Traveling really." I stated as I looked at them and the wolf companions they had. He nodded as a few looked at each other slightly confused as they offered for us to travel to their small village. I looked towards Lycus and he nodded. I could tell he was curious as to why wolves were following goblins around. Especially since they looked slightly different from normal dire wolves.

"Our Master Rimuru is amazing. He brought us together. Oh and he named all of us. I'm Rigurd." the goblin stated as I learned the names of each of the goblins and wolves. Even the head wolf was called Ranga that was with them.

"Yuko Edur. This is Lycus Edur." I stated with a slightly wave of my hand, creating a small frost to flow through the air.

"To be honest I haven't see monsters like you around before." a small goblin with a mo-hawk on his head stated.

"We come from the Ice Continent." I stated as I walked with the group. Before they could respond a group of demons gathered.

A redhead dressed in broken red armor, a tanned blue haired man with two swords on his back, a old man with a staffed sword, a woman with purple hair and big chest, a younger girl with pink hair and pink clothes and finally an average man dressed in brown. Each of them had some kind of horn on their heads. Next thing I knew me and Lycus were defending ourselves from them. Lycus wanted to get in on the fight with Ranga but I stood back not lifting my hand in fighting.

"Yuko I'll help out Ranga, stay out of this fight."

I nodded because I knew what he was getting at. I was not as strong here in the summer with my ice and snow abilities. I watched as the fight happened, only summoning a bit of snow and ice to block any attack the strayed too close to me. Seeing the redhead and blue haired demon turn to me I almost sighed at the fact I might not be able to get out of the fighting as I was asked. "Demon, are you the leader?"

"Yuko are you going to help us?" Gobta asked.

"Nope. Just met these guys today." he made a sound like he couldn't believe my words.

"Though your companion seemed to help out." the tanned demon stated.

"This is the first time we ran into wolves since we set out from our homeland. He doesn't want to lose them. Call it a pack mentality." I shrugged as I stepped away from a fire ball being shot at me. It was uncomfortably hot for me.

"Then what are you ice demon?"

"An Ice Maiden I guess." I stepped back as I felt the strings from the tanned demon try to circle around me. I could tell it would be bad if those got a hold of me. Sighing I felt like this was going too far for what seemed to be a miss understanding. Even the fact that these demons just pulled an innocent bystander into their mess. I held out my hand, causing the group who was focusing on me to tense. I summoned a ice golem about my height and frozen him into ice when the tanned demon made a fast move towards me.

It went on for a while. I dodged the strings as the golem tried to at least keep him away. But never went farther than pushing him away. I didn't care for fights. And I knew in a straight up fight with these demons would either end in my defeat or get me killed. "You are fast but you lack power. It would seem you don't hold any malice."

"I have no reason to. This fight has nothing to do with me. As I stated before."

Hearing a howl and whimper. I looked and saw Lycus on the ground with a strong strings tied around his neck and legs. They were drawing blood. My eyes widened at the fact that he could die in the next second if I didn't do anything. So I did something, what I wasn't sure, but it made the tan demon let him go. Ignoring the warnings from him to stay back as he tried to stand I checked over the wounds. I didn't care that the blue haired demon was coming over. I felt tears in my eyes as Lycus was struggling to breathe. They dropped to the ground turning into something crystal like. They clinked together as they landed near each other. But my focus was on the fact that the demons, no matter how often I tried to tell them we had nothing to do with the goblins or their situation, they continued their assault.

And now...Lycus is heavily injured...I don't know how to heal the torn muscle around his throat. "Yu-yuko." he tried to speak, but I wasn't able to hear more. Standing I turned to the demons, who seemed to sense something about me. I wasn't sure, but other than the fact that they hurt my pack. I wasn't going to left alone in this world. I WASN'T GOING TO BE ALONE AGAIN!

 _[Suggestion for battle: Work fast and defeat them fast]_

Fast huh? Feeling my abilities spike I felt the ground freeze over, trees become frozen, grass becoming frozen and sharp as blades. I held out my hand and created a few speared javelin, it floated in the air before shooting out to the sides around the tanned demon. He almost killed Lycus… He was going to cause me to be all alone. I wasn't going to be alone again. I died alone. I wasn't going to live alone.

Using the skill Sealing I sealed us inside. The old demon and redhead tried to break the barrier while he looked around. "...your fault…" He turned to face me. "Alone...I refuse to be alone!" I glared as more crystallized tears fell from my eyes as I raised my hand again. He tensed as he drew his swords. Making ice spears in the air I felt myself weakening from the summer heat but I didn't care as I forced my abilities to come through even from the heat. Shooting at him I saw him dodge and speed over. Making a barrier of ice and snow I continued to make weapons from ice to try to pin him down. He was fast.

Much fast than me…

Soon I was in a kneeling position with both his swords at my throat. Lycus from the corner of my eyes was watch me, I smiled at him. Raising my hand to him I created a lotus near him before everything started to go black. From the corner of my eyes, when my seal barrier started to fall, I saw a girl with long blue hair and a facial mask appear to the field.

Alone...I died alone. I don't want to live alone. Lycus please live… So everything went black as the summer heat got to me.

 **This show is by far one of my favorites. Things are tough right now so be looking for updates. I'll try to update as soon as I can same with my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Calm before the Storm

… Did that demon kill me?

Focusing my senses on my skin, I felt the soft brushes of fur. Soft like snow, cool like ice. Opening my eyes I saw Lycus sitting behind me, completely fine. As if that fight never happened. I blinked as I sat up and ran my fingers around his neck, feeling for any indication of his previous wound. Feeling and hearing his hum from his sleep I felt a tears prick my eyes as I felt he was fine. He was alive… I wasn't going to be alone…

"Ice Maiden, you awake?" looking over I saw a blue slime looking over at me. I blinked away my tears as I watched it. "He will be fine, my healing potion is the best kind there is."

I blinked again. He healed Lycus? I smiled. "Thank you for that."

"I'm Rimuru."

"I'm Yuko, the ice wolf is Lycus. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure why don't you come out to the banquet. Everyone is worried about you."

I blinked. Who was worried about me? Stepping away from Lycus I saw him tilt slightly in his sleep. So I created a soft layer of frost over him. Walking with the slime whom I saw transform into a human I watched with him over to a table. I sat off to the side, I watched the goblins, wolves and the other demons I came to know as ogres sitting, watching us, Rimuru and myself. I kept silent as the slime exclaimed he could taste the food after he was sat at a cushion and given food. I smiled as I busied myself with a small layer of snow I made. I could feel eyes on me at this point, looking up I saw that many children and the pink haired horned demon were watching my little show with the small flurries and snow dolls.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that the tanned demon was watching me as well. But I ignored him for the most part. As long as he doesn't come near me he could watch all he wanted. Seeing the pink haired demon walk over with some children pulling her I stopped my show as I waited for them to say something. "Hello…" the pink haired demon stated.

"Good evening." looking at her and then the children I decided to put on a small puppet show for the children. The snow was hard to keep with the fire pit being so close, but I made due as I made small snow puppets. Causing them to dance in the flurry of snow and frost I had on the ground. The giggles made me smile as I tried to keep up the show for the small goblins.

Seeing as I held the children's attention with my show few of the older girls came over when I harden the snow to crystals. Rimuru came over as he saw the show attracting so much attention. "Yuko, you have an interesting skill set."

"Not at all. I just did things I never knew I could do." Smiling as I made a small lily for a small goblin child, making it a crystal with a small gem in the middle. I smiled as many came for their own. Soon Rimuru and the ogres went into a tent, I stayed out for a bit, eating a small amount of food, before taking some into the tent that held Lycus in. Sitting near him he seemed to awaken when I sat the food down. His wolf head slowly raised.

"Yuko?"

"Eat, while I see you no longer have that injury I don't want to take a chance for you being weakened."

He sighed while eating the meat and fruit. "How are you feeling in this summer?"

"What do you mean?" I asked while sitting near him preparing for sleep.

"You had started to show signs of a small heat stroke according to the slime. It gave us a recovery potion for your illness and my injury. It offered us a place to stay until we figure out a main base to live."

I frown as I thought about it. Carefully leaning into Lycus's side I sighed as I slipped into dreams.

-x-

Waking up to a small sense around me I opened my eyes to see a purple haired demon, sort of similar to the one from yesterday standing in front of me. Lycus was gone but my focus was on the matters in front of me. "Uh...morning?"

"Master Rimuru had stated we should apologize to you. We will be waiting outside." she stated with a smile before she left. Getting up I straightened my hair with my hands and fixed anything wrong with my clothes as I stood from the bed. Walking out I saw a group of demons standing in front of me. A redhead, pink haired girl, the purple haired woman, a blue haired with tan skin, an old man, and an average looking demons each with horns. It was a moment before I connected the dots. But why did their appearance change?

"Master Rimuru had asked us to apologize for involving you in our affairs without warning." the redhead stated. I blinked my eyes as I sighed.

"Master Rimuru gave names." the pink haired young woman stated. The words were awkward as she and her companions gave me their names. I nodded as I looked around for the slime. "Master Rimuru is resting after the naming process."

"I see…well I'm Yuko. An Ice Maiden." resting after naming? And why did they change appearance after the naming, as far as I am aware my appearance didn't change from the naming Lycus did and same for me naming him… Is it a difference in power levels?

"Yes…" Souei stated as he held his hand showing many small gems. It looked like pearls, few were crystalized in different colors. "You cried these out."

I picked up one of the gems before dropping it into his hand again. "Okay."

Benimaru looked a little confused. "Don't you want your Pearl Tears?"

"Why would I need them right now?" I asked.

The demons looked at each other. Looking at the gems I counted seven. "Why don't you each take one?" I offered. Each demon blinked as I stepped back showing I wasn't going to accept them back.

"A-are you sure Yuko?" Shion asked as she looked at the gems.

"Sure, if you have the means, turn them into a gem to carry on your person." I stated as I brushed my clothes a bit to smooth them down.

The demons looked at each other before Souei took his hand back hand held them out to his companions. I looked around at the devolveping town with a smile, it reminded me of early devolvement days from my old history books.

Seeing I had no reason to stay in front of the newly named demons I started to walk off to find my wolf companion. As I left I felt like someone was following me. Turning I saw Souei was the one following me. Raising a look at him I continued to walk until he stood next to me. He was silent for a moment but I couldn't help but wonder why he was approaching me. "You're looking for your wolf companion?"

"Indeed."

"He went with Ranga to survey the forest with the scouts."

Hmm, Lycus is getting along well with the wolves here. So does that mean he wants to stay in this village? Turning I walked away from the demon near me not saying anything else. I could feel his eyes on me as I left but otherwise ignored him as I went to the nearest opening with a tree. It was really hot for me, the frost under my feet only stayed for a bit on the hot summer ground. Leaning against the tree of my choosing I felt frost cover the bark at where I touched it, and a layer of sleet on the grass where I sat. It was really hot.

Sighing I waved a frost of layers to form around me as a sort of barrier of cold. I relaxed into the temperature. I watched the town get built from my spot. Goblins and the residential dwarves seemed to know what they were doing and with the new demons, seemed to add a battle force to the town. Over all this might be a good place to stay. But…

Looking at the blue haired demon who had at this point come into view, I wondered. Why would he be following me? Was he under orders from the slime or the one named Benimaru to keep an eye on me? Were they thinking I was a threat? If so then why not Lycus as well?

Because he's a wolf like the others here?

Or is it because I'm an Ice Maiden?

-XxX-

Getting up from my bed I walked out of the house I was given. I was growing worried about that slime. It had been three days since it was awake. Though the goblin leader seems to think it fine. Looking around the room I saw Lycus sleeping on his mat. He was taking a strong liking to this place. If he was happy with this place then who was I to tell him to uproot and find somewhere else to live. The oni demons had talked a lot about orcs taking lands. So he stated a few nights ago that if those orcs were eating and attacking anything in their path we might not be safe elsewhere. I had nothing to say against that. So I was waiting for the slime to awaken so I could ask about his plan for the safety of his town.

Fixing the clothes one of the dwarves game me onto my person I walked out of the home. Lycus was still sleeping and I planned on letting him continue to sleep. He had taken up working with Ranga as co leader the of pack of wolves. Why I wasn't sure but he seemed interested in one of the she-wolves in the pack and seemed to look up to Ranga. I guess anyone would look up to a similar being who has such a strong master. Though I wasn't sure how strong the slime was but I knew better than to pick a fight with him.

I recalled his name after a bit. Rimuru...seems like it has a male name. However...slimes are genderless right?

Walking to my normal tree I saw that the dwarves had made my sitting area a small park like area. My tree remained but around it was sitting areas and stuff for others. I didn't mind, I didn't lay claim to it. Still I wished I could have had a small area to myself. But I knew I couldn't be spoiled, this slime and townsfolk were inviting me and my companion in without a fuss. I had to earn my keep. The food supply we had at the start of our journey from into the forest was running out. Lycus seemed to enjoy hunting with the group of wolves so he had earned his keep. But what was I doing to earn my keep?

Looking around the area I saw the dwarf that made jewelry. I had an idea. Walking over to him I offered to make crystals for the stuff he had for earning my keep. He nodded, made a noise and led me to his shop. There were Goblinas there working around with the pink haired demon. They each looked at me as I walked in. Which is understandable as I had made no effort to hang around any of the demons.

After I made those crystals for everyone and the small puppet show I made myself scarce. Nodding to the ones in the workshop I went over to a corner and waved my hand around to build up the crystals. Shuna had stated after a while she was going to go check on Rimuru. I nodded to her as she past and she smiled at me, before she looked off to the side. Her smiled seemed to grow at whatever she saw so naturally I was curious. Setting down a decent sized pile of different colored crystals I peeked around the corner and saw Souei watching from a tree. I blinked at the fact when he saw me he disappeared. I frowned at that.

Again...I was being watched.

Hearing that the group of goblinas could use the crystals I went to walk around before lunch, only to see Souei shadow stepping towards where I heard Rimuru's voice. Following I found the group of goblins with the slime and few orges. Hearing about how the Lizardmen were coming in to other villages in the forest. I frowned as I saw Rimuru get taken away by Shion for lunch. I followed and stepped beside the purple beauty and blue slime. "Ah Yuko, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty well. I was meaning to ask you something, might I join you for lunch?"

"Sure. Shion's cooking should be shared." This caused the purple haired orge smile as we entered the eating area. I sat across from the slime as we talked about some things and few others. I had asked about staying in the village and it agreed for myself and my wolf companion to stay until we felt like leaving. Seeing the food Shion brought I frowned at how it looked like poison. Was she still trying to fight against him?

Looking at her face I could tell that wasn't it. However it just told me I had to teach her how to cook. Seeing Rimuru give the food to Gobta who passed out from the food. I chuckled a small laugh when the slime gave orders to Benimaru for Shion's cooking. Seeing her frown I turned to her and waved her over. "Yes Yuko?" she staked with a defeated face.

"I'll teach you what I recall about cooking so you can cook for Rimuru again."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she blinked and I smiled and nodded.

Hearing that the lizardmen had arrived I went over to the kitchen to get some food. I wasn't needed to take care of our guest. Seeing the food near the oven that still looked editable I started to make something I was longing for a while. Shaved Ice…

Taking a few fruits I made a juice out of them and started to prepare the ice from my abilities. Hearing the commotion outside I went to make more of my icy treat for everyone. Seeing the slime and Shion enter the eating area again I saw Rimuru become human as he saw my items. His eyes lit up with excitement. "Is that shaved ice!?"

I blinked when the other looked at it confused. I smiled at the slime, there was a chance he was from home… "Yes I had this a lot on hot days back home. Though this is only lemon flavored."

He stopped and stared at me, I could feel the wheels turning in his head. As he ate the treat I held out the treat for the oni's and one for Gobta and Ranga. Lycus then came in with a she wolf who left afterwards when he came to my side. I set one in a bowl on the ground for him as well. He seemed to enjoy it as well. Sitting down I saw Souei was trying it as well, when Shuna came over and asked if I knew how to make other flavors I smiled and nodded. "As long as I have the juice of the fruit I can make it taste like anything I want."

The pinked haired princess stole a gaze away from myself to look at the blue haired demon. I then caught on and turned to the said demon. "Souei any flavor you like for tomorrow?"

He looked at me and nodded. "There's a blue fruit in the forest I'd like." With that he walked off with the lemon treat I turned to the pink princess.

"Alright what's the deal?"

Rimuru looked over and came over asking what was up. I nodded to the pink demon. She smiled. "Souei has a small crush." She smiled as Benimaru came over.

"He doesn't even realize it as of yet but as his friend I can see what he doesn't." the redhead demon stated.

I blinked and frowned. "A crush? On who?"

The three in front of me blinked. They each sighed as I frowned at this. Shrugging it away from my thoughts I went into the forest to hunt the blue fruit. Finding the fruit was not easy since it grew higher up in its tree. Climbing I gathered a few before I saw Lycus coming towards my tree. "Yuko what are you doing?"

"Harvesting for the new treat I make. Something you needed?"

"Ah I wanted to tell you that I'll be late into the tent tonight."

"Hmm...got a date with that she wolf?" I smirked at him as he huffed.

"Not a date, those are for humans."

"So...it is what it is…" I stated as I carefully climbed down. I waved some snow to cover me and Lycus without damaging the fruit trees. It was getting hotter so we headed back to our side of the village. I had stopped by the eating area to drop off the fruit for Souei's next treat. Walking off I saw that Rimuru was holding a meeting I smiled as he seemed to be taking the orc's situation seriously. I left it to him since it wasn't my business and I went to retire for the night. Getting into bed after changing I watched the stars from my skylight.

After awhile I heard a knock on my door, thinking it was Lycus I opened to see not my wolf companion by the slime. He was sitting there with a drink in hand. "I need to ask you something."

 **Sorry for the wait. Here's this chapter, and look forward to more. However I'm going on a vacation in a few days so nothing will be written for two weeks, or at least posted. Look forward to more as my story will be following the manga.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Not Alone

Sitting in the slimes tent I watched him eat my shaved ice. He sat like a normal Japanese person. While I sat a little bit more like a female, but still formal. The studies I did of the Japanese was coming back as I watched the slime eat. I then compared his behavior to the others. "You're like me?"

Rimuru smiled. "Yes. I died and was reincarnated not to long ago. I was stabbed to death. What about you?"

"I was visiting north Japan when I was impaled by a beam at the snow lounge I was staying at."

"Oh? You're a foreigner?"

"Yes. America."

"Hmm. It's nice to meet another from back home."

I blinked at that before he told me about Shizue. I nodded after hearing her story and Rimuru's side of things. After that we talked about our home.

"You died at 24? So young…"

"Please don't start treating me like a kid old man."

"Hey I was not that old." He frowned.

We glared a little at each other before laughing. "You know I was always thought to be younger than I am." I sighed as I ate some ice.

"What did you look like before this?"

"Paperboy auburn hair cut. Slim glasses with as others told me, chocolate brown eyes. I was slim… You got thought share or something right?"

He blinked before smacking his own head with a smile. I smile as we locked eyes and I sent him an image of what I saw in the mirror before I died. He gave a wow. I smiled sheepishly as I tried to hide the embarrassed blushed. "You were a looker. And it shows on your look now. No wonder Souei has a crush."

I blinked as he said that. "Again with the crush thing. Who does he have a crush on?"

Rimuru sighed as he pointed at me. I looked around me and even behind. I blinked once more before realization dawned on me. I felt my face turn red despite my ice based powers. "Wait. No. You mean me?"

The slime aimed a smile at me as I felt my ice and frost shimmer around me. I saw the slime laugh at my face. "Chill Yuko. It's not that bad. And Souei seems like a cool guy. Who knows maybe you can start something with him."

"I didn't… I don't… how did…"

"Breathe Yuko." Rimuru smiled. I stopped and took a breath. "Yuko I'd like you and Lycus to join us on our trip to take care of our injured."

"Injured?"

"Yes. A bit a go a child goblin hurt herself and when she played with your crystal. It glowed and when she touched it her wound healed. It's like my potions. So while the orces are fighting I'd like you to protect those who get hurt with me."

I sighed. "Sure. But know that I'm not all that strong. And this healing thing is new to me."

"No worries. You can just do what is comfortable for you. Plus I can tell. You got strength you're not even noticing yet."

I sighed and said goodnight as I walked out of the slimes tent. Walking in a general direction I sat in the warm night under my favorite tree. Sighing I waved some frost and let the shimmer land on my lap. Thinking of what my fellow homeland companion told me about Souei. I wondered how he could gained a crush on me. We haven't really interacted much. And after our fight the other day he seemed barely interested in me. "Lady Yuko?"

Looking up I saw the blue haired Oni standing near me. I nodded as he sat next to me. "You need something."

"I…wanted to apologize once more about what I did to your companion. Lord Rimuru told me he was all you had at the time. And that you hate the thought of being alone."

I blinked and sighed. "Yeah. In the past I was almost always alone. When I found Lycus I felt a lot better. But then you almost killed him over a misunderstanding."

I saw my companion frown. "I don't know why you released him at that time but I hate to be alone. The thought terrifies me. Why did you release him before I sealed us in a barrier?"

"You released a aura of extreme danger. To be honest I'm not sure why."

"I guess fear can do that to someone. Emotions can link others to hidden abilities." I smiled at him. He blinked before scratching his cheek. I then saw something. "Don't move."

-XxX- Souei -XxX-

Lord Rimuru told me to make sure Lady Yuko made it back to her tent. I watched her as she went to her normal sitting place under a large tree. Looking around I didn't sense anyone so I approached her. She blinked when she saw me she smiled and nodded for me to sit with her.

My heart was beating hard but I had to keep up with my job. To keep her safe. We talked and I felt drawn into her large crystal grey eyes. Soon she leaned in, my eyes widen as her face was near mine. I blinked when she pulled a few leaves from my hair. She smiled a little as she let her cold breeze brush them away. She moved away and looked at the moon. She said something before heading in the direction of her tent.

Silently and in the shadows I watched her go into her tent. A small cool breeze drifted around me in of which I felt slightly overheated. Shaking my head I went to retire for the night so I could be well rested for the fight to come. I didn't know how this fight would end but one thing was for sure. Lady Yuko would not get injured on my watch.

 **Next chapter is the Orc Lord. Tell me, do you think Yuko would get hurt?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The beginning of the Battle between the Orc Lord

Seeing as I was to follow Rimuru into battle I stayed behind everyone with Lycus. Hearing how we were going to meet up with Souei I nodded when Rimuru looked at me. I started to set up a frost around me in order to protect anyone who would have gotten hurt.

Arriving to see orc corpses all over the place I sighed a with a small smile at the fact that Souei must have dispatched them easily enough. Seeing Souei holding a Lizardman as my slime companion healed her with a healing potion, I smiled at the fact she was going to be okay. "Yuko, can you cover some of the healed wounds with your frost?"

"Very well." I stated and walked over. I held my hand at where she was previously wounded and let my snow cover the small area. Turning the frost to crystal I saw it turn from ice to gold to red, then break apart.

"That's good. My potion can heal the inside up to 100% however yours is like a final scan." The slime stated. I smiled and stood up as I went back to Lycus, feeling Souei looking at me now. I've come to wonder if he stared because I was a threat or if I was a friend he was worried about.

Hearing the information I wondered how idiotic would this Gabil could be. I walked over to him. I mean we had no space between us!

-XxX-

Rimuru when he waved me over. "Souei I'm ordering you to rescue the chieftain and the others, take Yuko with you for any injured."

I blinked and looked at the blue haired Oni. He looked at me as well before agreeing. I went over to him and soon we were on our way, though I could do without the hand holding me close to

Walking with Souei as we infiltrated the female we saved following as I stood in front of her as Souei defeated all the orc in the way. She hadn't really spoken to me in fact she almost seemed a little hostile towards me, but I didn't let that stop me from protecting her from anything that strayed too close.

Opening the gate I saw Souei nod towards me to use my frost. Waving the frost at their injuries , I saw them shiver as the frost turned once again from ice to gold then to red before breaking apart. As this happened I heard that skill voice in my head again. My scholar seemed to be quiet as this happened.

[Skill: Crystal Healing Acquired]

As the female Lizardman hugged her father I worked on getting them out of their chains. As we walked I saw something ahead of us. Souei nodded an okay for me to go check it out. As I did something shot into my side. Stumbling away I saw a monster with a mask on. I blinked as he pulled the arrow out of my side. Soon I felt like I was numb but awake. My legs collapsed to the ground as I heard Souei take care of the last of the orcs before he and Lizardmen came into view.

"Lady Yuko!"

I looked at the female Lizardmen as she called out, Souei's attention now caught on me. But before he could shadow step towards myself and whoever this was the area changed. Blinking I saw myself over top the battle field of Orcs and my companions. I still felt numb as the monster holding me held me over the land.

"You'll make a good leverage ice woman. My plan was going so well...but even if I fail at this _he_ should be pleased with your involvement."

I could only glare up at him as I tried to find a way to contact Rimuru. But my mind was numb. My body was numb. Everything was numb.

 **Next chapter is going to be a doozy for sure.**


End file.
